


Ranking Wizard -MLP

by Stitch95



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Jinx belongs to keemax, from a ranking challenge, on amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: Rosella finally gets selected as a Wizard in StarSwirls next apprentice.





	Ranking Wizard -MLP

In a magical world filled with energetic, laughter and joyful ponies.

A world of where ponies join together with cheers with the other races such as unicorns, earth ponies and pegasi alike have been using their respectful talent to help make Equestria a better place.

where all but one unicorn, with a light purple body with golden brown mane, she had a cats tail instead of a normal pony tail to match her mane; she had brown eyes, her ears are extra large for a pony of her size. Her cutiemark is two cat pawprints that connect in a strand of her speed, there was no doubt this is a cat hybrid unicorn of some sort; Her talent was the ability to communicate to felines with the usage of the knowledge of nature. The unicorn hybrid was waiting in line in canterlot, she decided to take on an lead to learn wizardry and because the top most wizards, she had tried it every year, but however every year was more daunting than the next, the princesses didn't choose her, but someone else who they are willing think should be starswirls the bearded's next apprentice.

The unicorn hybrid, thinks it was just on her werecat race she wasn't picked, hopefully it will come through this year, she had read every book on the great unicorn that had once mentored the two wise princesses, how he had stopped the sirens with the original guardians of Equestria before Princess Twilight and her friends. she tapped her hoof on the path, before her, she couldn't believe that last year her friend Jinx the sky blue Pegasus with scarlet mane and tail was chosen, but not her and she got upset and stormed out, without a word she almost decided not to try out this year, but Jinx had changed her mind.

when the line begin to move again, she trotted on, she noticed the dejected ponies has they went pass the line beside her, she felt pity for them. the line continued to move as it was her turn.

Rosella stopped in front of the grand steps, leading up to Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. she soon turned her head as she heard her name being called,

"Rosella"

As Rosella turned her head, over to meet a sky blue Pegasus with a scarlet red mane wearing an wizardry hat and cloak and the outfit looked real. she had both of her hooves on the railing up top looking down at Rosella. "Jinx? wow" she said stunned at her friend.

"its your turn" she said as Rosella nodded and climbed to meet her.

apart from that Jinx was the only pegasi the first actually to be in a wizarding school, it was normally just for unicorns, but her parents are wizards and her sibling siria (sireena) are all unicorns. Rosella thought it was weird for a pegasi to be born into a family of unicorns, Rosella had once met her family, before they moved elsewhere.

Rosella knew that Jinx didn't feel upset when her family moved elsewhere mostly because she has a low emotional investment.

***

As Rosella entered the school, with Jinx a few hoofs away of where she is standing.

Rosella saw Starswirl standing beside the four princesses, at least the Princess of Friendship herself could make it this time round.

Rosella saw a nod from Luna and Cadence. Princess Celestia soon spoke to the cat hybrid "show us what you got Rosella Dream" she says seriously

Rosella gulped and took a step forward, looking nervous. at first she just stood there under pressure she turned her head back to her friend.

Jinx just looked at Rosella emotionless, she blinked while moving her head up and down to show them without speaking to her, telling Rosella that there wasn't anything to worry about.

Rosella smiled and turned back to the four princesses and starswirl. "well... here goes nothing.." she says slowly before using her unicorn magic to her full potential from her studies.

Princess Twilight Sparkle looked intrigued as the cat hybrid unicorn did her demonstration. Jinx smiled as she watched on the sidelines.

-in a few years-

Rosella was making the best of starting the day with spending time with Jinx with Siria (Sireena) in a canterlot malt shop as with her wizarding hat on.

Rosella had three years so far studying at the wizard school along with her best companion Jinx. Starswirl is still back to traveling around Equestria still thinking about where he would permanently stay and how much has Equestria had changed since on his being trapped outside of time with the original element guardians.

there were so many options he just can't choose.

"this is best day of my life" squeals Rosella moving her head.

Jinx laughed "yes, you finally got in..." she says

Siria laughed along with them.


End file.
